Bonded
by Darcy Lovette
Summary: Harry knows that his life could end very soon as he prepares for the second Twiwizard Tournament. There are so many things he would never experience... luckily Cedric is willing to help him out... ((Warning: possible dub-con, don't read if you have a problem with this))


Harry had no idea what to expect as he ascended the staircase, making his way towards the last forbidden part of Hogwarts he had yet to venture, the Prefects bathroom. Cedric's words were lingering in his ears, '_it's not a bad place for a bath…_" they made the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. He hadn't repeated them to anybody, not even Ron or Hermione. They made him feel uneasy, but he was… intrigued.

Eventually, he reached the floor of his destination. He remembered how back in his first year he'd be exhausted by now, but over the years he'd grown much stronger. He wasn't as skinny anymore; his body was more defined, with noticeable muscles.

After using the password, Harry slid inside and found himself in one of the most glorious rooms he'd ever seen. A large, round bath sat in the middle, like a circular pool, with a beautiful fountain of taps in the middle. There was a magnificent stain glass window of a beautiful mermaid, and the water within the bath looked so inviting…

Slipping out of his uniform, he approached the side of the bath, wearing only his boxers. The air within the room was warm but not too humid, that with the soapy smell made him feel a little light headed and sleepy, like Trelawney's classroom.

He checked around the room, it was quiet and empty. Taking a long, deep breath, his boxers fell onto the tiled floor, leaving him completely exposed and uncovered. Feeling self conscious, he knelt down and lowered himself into the water. It was perfect and seemed to relax his whole body. His aching muscles went numb, his burns and scars soothed over. He let out a soft, long moan, his ever fluttering shut as the water reached his neck, the water cradling him in a warm embrace.

The water was so soothing, the aroma so relaxing, gently lulling Harry into sleep…

"Evening, Harry." Came Cedric's voice from across the room. Harry snapped awake, his heart stopping. At the other side of the bath, completely nude, stood Cedric, his manhood hanging between his legs. Harry's eyes couldn't help but linger over it, marvelling at how perfectly in proportion it was. Suddenly feeling insecure in comparison, Harry gathered a bunch of bubbles to hide his body, blushing fiercly.

"C-C-Cedric… I-I…"

"So you came." Cedric grinned, his eyes seemed to be lingering over Harry's exposed, toned chest, "Hmm… that's interesting?"

Harry blinked, "I-interesting? How?"

Cedric shrugged, "just interesting." He smiled, before kneeling down and sliding into the water. He let out a low moan, "Mmm… I added a few little charms to the water to help us… relax." His voice had casually dropped to a whisper.

Harry swallowed, his stomach twisting uncomfortably. He watched as Cedric began to move along the edge of the bath, towards Harry, "I thought you'd like them. After all, after battling a dragon you need to… relax. Enjoy yourself before the next task." He was almost right beside harry, "Afterall, our days could be coming to an end… imagine it." He was right beside Harry, their eyes locked, "Imagine staring death in the face, knowing your end is certain." He smirked, his voice was soft and deep as velvet, they seemed to draw Harry in, "And you think about everything you never got to do… experiences you'd never have… feelings you never explored." He was whispering again, his face closer to Harry's then it had ever been, then anyone's had ever been.

There was something about Cedric's voice, the water, the closeness… Harry felt a small twitch from his own manhood.

He swallowed, looking down and away, "Y-yeah, I know… but I…"

Cedric took Harry's chin between his wet, warm fingers, and pulled his face up, so their eyes were locked once again. Cedric's eyes were so dark, so intense that Harry couldn't look away. He allowed himself to become lost in them, completely entranced.

Cedric smirked, "That's right, Harry… just look at me. In a month's time we could both die… and there are so many things you will never experience. So…" his irresistible whisper returned, "let me give you…" his free hand began to crawl up Harry's thigh, making small circles with his finger tips, "… let me give you… _this_…"

Still holding Harry by the chin, he leaned in and pushed his firm lips against Harry's, stealing his first kiss with a burning passion.

Harry felt the breath being ripped from his lungs, his body becoming consumed with lust. He had always assumed he was straight, not once had a sensual thought about a man entered his mind until today. And the fact that this strong, gorgeous guy was dominating his mouth, taking control… his erection grew harder, quivering in the water. He could feel Cedric smiling into the kiss, his hand still caressing his thigh, moving closer and closer to his almost throbbing manhood.

The kiss broke and Cedric's lips moved down his jaw-line, until they were teasing Harry's damp neck. A low moan rumbled in the back of Harry's throat, waves of electricity washing through his virgin body. He was aching, _longing_ for Cedric… he didn't know if it was the water or the charms or just Cedric himself, but he wanted him… he needed him…

Harry turned his body and soon their wet chests were pressed together, their hands exploring every inch of the other. Suddenly, Harry felt something pressing against his growing erection. It was Cedric's; he was hard as a rock already.

Cedric's moans filled the air, his skilled fingers now tangled in Harry's messy, damp hair.

They began to sink into the warm depths of the water, only the tops of their shoulders remained. Harry's back was pressed against the edge of the bath, so cold it sent shivers all the way through him. Cedric was on top of him, hands exploring, erection pressed against Harry's. They were achingly hard, red and throbbing. But Harry didn't care about his own cock. He wanted Cedric's. He wanted to _feel_ it inside of him; he wanted it so badly…

Wrapping his legs around Cedric's waist, Harry urged him to enter him. He silently pleaded, consumed in lust and desire. Cedric paused, before reaching over Harry, grabbing his wand. He gave it a wave, nothing happened.

"Silencing charm." Cedric smirked, "Now… we can make as much noise was we please…" he growled, tossing his wand aside and returned to kissing him fierily.

Cedric's finger forced its way inside Harry's entrance, causing the younger boy to hiss in pain. Cedric continued to move it in and out, and soon Harry's hisses became moans of pleasure.

He moved it in and out, around, curving it inside of Harry, who would whimper and moan in reply. Soon, when Cedric deemed Harry to be stretched enough, he removed his finger and positioned his cock inline with Harry's entrance. As he slowly and gently pushed himself into Harry, the other boy broke the kiss, his head falling back as a loud moan escaped his throat, his whole body suddenly alive with waves of pleasure and sparks of electricity.

It was like nothing Harry had ever experienced, every thrust made by Cedric would consume Harry into deeper and deeper pleasure. His fingers pressed into Cedric's toned, damp back, their moans synchronising, growing louder and more desperate. Harry would beg him to go faster, harder, and Cedric would oblige.

This was better then the first time he rode a broom, winning the Quidditch cup AND saving Sirius all rolled into one. He forgot about the Tournament, he forgot about everything. At that moment, there was only him, Cedric, and pure ecstasy.

Sadly, good things must come to an end. But before it did, Harry experienced something truly magical. Every fibre of his being felt tighter, spazaming slightly. He felt something building up within him, getting stronger… bigger… till harry felt like he would explode. Then, at the same time, the room echoed screams of ecstasy, amazing explosions of pleasure rocked Harry's being.

Cedric's body collapsed onto Harry's, both panting for air, sweating like they'd ran a marathon. Cedric leaned up with all his might and kissed Harry's cheek, a hand tousling his hair.

"You know… what happens when two wizards make love?" He whispered to Harry, who shook his head. "They… become _bonded_. You are mine, and I am yours. We are mated for life now… you will be able to sense my feelings, my thoughts, my whereabouts, and I yours. We are together… bonded… _till death parts us_."


End file.
